My Evil Twin
by HungerKeybladeTWEWYPegasister
Summary: Someone is watching Mabel. Waiting for the right moment to ruin her life.
1. Prologue

After another failed attempt to cheer up my brother, I gave up any hope of ever restoring undepressed Dipper and decided to go to sleep without him. I walked up the stairs that led to the attic and peered down the dimly lit hall. Something didn't feel right, but I figured it was just my emotions playing with me, so I continued on. As soon as I stepped into the room, I felt a sudden chill and became nervous for about a millisecond, but then, me being Mabel Pines, ignored the eerie cold and started to brush my hair as normal as ever. I went over to the mirror to tie my hair into a ponytail and then gazed at my reflection.

The Mabel in the mirror stared at me as I stared back. She had same chocolate brown hair, the same nightgown, and she held a scrunchie in her right hand along with a brush on her left hand. As she stared at me and I stared back, I saw her mouth to curve into a big braces-filled smile, as if this girl was happy that I was there with her.

It wasn't until I climbed into my bed and turned off the lamp that I realized what was wrong with the picture. It was hard to see, like a glitch in a Find the Difference book, but I noticed it perfectly.

The girl in the mirror wasn't me. The reflection wasn't the same.

_I wasn't smiling._


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Hey! :) So, I decided to make a Gravity Falls fanfiction because I felt like it, so enjoy! This one is dedicated to my friends Lexi, Nina, and Alex. GRAVITY FALLS FOR THE WIN! (and Gummy Koalas :3 )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. Thanks.**

My name is Mabel Pines. I am now fourteen years old. A few summers ago, when I was twelve, my twin brother, Dipper and I went to stay at my Grunkle Stan's cabin in the woods, and we went there every summer after that.

There was a time when I loved that little cabin. Well, I don't know if I should call it a cabin, it's more like a shack, or a tourist trap, but anyways, I loved it. It was like an adventure everyday, and in a way it really was an adventure. Every time I look back at my Summer Memories scrapbook, I feel as if I am reliving Fishing Season, or getting attacked by wax figures. (Okay, so the first one didn't really sound like an adventure, but getting chased by that robot sea monster thing was awesome!) Even the first time we were there, when Grunkle Stan made us work at the gift shop by polishing jars of eyeballs and the antlers on the Jackalope, I secretly still had fun. I used to look forward to going to Gravity Falls just because of that little shack.

Keyword: _used_.

The first day I went there on my second summer at Gravity Falls, I noticed something different about my room, which is basically the attic. The posters of boy bands and puppies were still there from my first visit, and the walls were as splinter filled as ever. The attic still smelled like cedar wood, and my flower patterned bedding was made for once. But this time, I felt as if someone else was there, and not just Dipper and myself.

It all started when I walked in the attic on that fateful summer day...

When I first walked into the cramped attic on that day, I was the only one in the room. Nothing really seemed eerie to me, because after the Smile Dip incident, nothing seemed weirder than a muscular dolphin barfing rainbows. I put down all my stuff I brought with me and I started to knit a new sweater for Dipper. Apparently, he "forgot the sweater I made him of the Big Dipper at home", so I decided to surprise him with a new one. I gathered up my dark blue yarn and my sewing needles and started to knit my newest creation. Everything seemed normal for the first forty seconds or so.

But then, I heard someone stop outside the bedroom door. I stopped my knitting and I went to see if anyone was there, and there wasn't, but I definitely heard someone out there, and I was destined to find it when the time was right. I went back to knitting after I heard it the first time, and then I heard it again. I crept up to the door and opened it, and then again, no one there except the empty hall.

That's when I officially freaked out.

There was someone there. There had to be. You don't get those creepy feelings for nothing.

I ran downstairs to tell Dipper, who would be interested in this sort of stuff ever since he found that mysterious book that told him everything about Gravity Falls, but he ignored me and told me,"It was just your imagination, Mabel," and then went over to the kitchen to blow up hot dogs with Soos.

So, I was scared for the rest of the day, and I absolutely refused to go upstairs for any reason if I were to be alone. The rest of the day went as planned, although Grunkle Stan was not happy walking up the stairs and down again for the forty-ninth consecutive time. But then came the one thing where no one was able to comfort or help me in.

Bedtime.

When Grunkle Stan told me that I had to go to bed. I screamed as loud as I did when Grunkle Stan told me that one time that I had to marry Gideon. Bleh, I still have that vomit taste in my mouth from the time he announced the "great news" to Dipper and I.

My dream started off innocent enough, with Dipper and I exploring Candy Kingdom Amusement Park and eating cotton candy. But after my second round of banana splits at the Extravagant Ice Cream Parlor, I started to fall into darkness. The drop seemed endless, and I couldn't scream yet because I was falling so fast. That's when I heard her. The person outside my door. I didn't have to prove it was the specific person or gender behind that door, I just had that feeling that you get in your stomach when you know you are right about something. That's when she spoke.

"I blame you, Mabel," she whispered. "Only you."

"Blame me for what?" I had enough air to screamed at her.

"Everything," she responds.

"What do you mean by everything?" I screamed again. Soon, I got shaken awake by Dipper, who was sweating nervously, as if something was wrong. I opened my eyes as the darkness faded away, and Dipper instantly pulled me into a hug.

"Mabel! You're okay!" he said in a relieved tone as he squeezes me tight.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I ask him, my voice cracking a little.

"I-I heard you screaming in your sleep, and you looked so scared, and I was so scared, an-" Dipper started almost crying, but I interrupted with a few supposedly calming words of Mabel Pines.

"Dippingsauce, I'm okay. That's all that matters, right?" I lied, trying to sound absolutely positive and Mabel-like. I wasn't okay, and that wasn't what mattered. What mattered was that there was a stranger in our house and that it was freaking me out. Dipper didn't seem to notice the uncertainty in my voice though and went back to bed as if nothing happened at all, leaving me scared and anxious enough for an all-nighter.

Eleven sleepless nights followed after that incident, and everyone was starting to notice it. Even Soos. They told me that you needed to sleep, over and over again. I just ignored them for the first few nights, thinking I would be fine, but on the sixth or seventh night I knew they were right. I had to sleep. But, I couldn't with _her_ there. It was impossible.

So, when I stayed up for the eleventh night, Dipper confronted me.

"Mabel, why aren't you sleeping?" he asked me, sounding serious.

"Because of her," I answered.

"Pacifica? I thought you guys made up!"

"No!" I yelled, startling Dipper. "Not Pacifica! Her!"

Dipper turned around as if I was pointing something out. Wow, Dipper. If I were pointing at something, you probably would've noticed it right away. "Mabel, I have no idea what you're talking about. Just... go to sleep, okay?"

I wanted to scream at him some more, but then I decided just to stay up again. No one would understand, and it was useless confusing anyone I told. After brushing my teeth, I went upstairs.

On the twelfth night, and at midnight to be exact, I finally gave up on staying up even just for one more night and I slept for the first time in a week and four days. I figured, "It was only a nightmare, Mabel. Only a nightmare," but I was wrong. Wronger than wrong. I was the opposite of right.

Because that night that I chose to sleep, I had the same dream again.

I woke up in a cold sweat, ready to scream. I definitely knew something was up. You absolutely can't ever have the same nightmare twice. It never happened. Sure, maybe there was that one time when something as little as the dialogue changed. But there was never an exact repeat of the exact same nightmare over again. This had to be some sort of jinx, or magic. I wished I could tell Dipper, but he wouldn't believe me.

No one ever took Mabel Pines seriously.

I had no choice but to stay up the rest of the night. There was nowhere to turn. Absolutely nowhere.

Except maybe Dipper's book.

Yes! That was it! Dipper's book! Why didn't I think of it sooner? That book has everything! I quietly tiptoed over and took the book from it's place on the maple wood dresser. Dipper turned in his sleep, making me nervous, but he didn't wake up. Thank goodness. I grabbed a flashlight that I kept in my dresser on my side of the room, and turned it on. I didn't hesitate when I opened it and started looking for something about nightmares, or specifically, creepy stalkers that appear in nightmares.

I was pretty surprised when I saw that there was a section labeled, "Strangers That Appear in Dreams" but then again, they had a section on floating eyeballs, so I let that awkward moment pass. I started reading.

_Strangers in your nightmares are one of the most dangerous things that can happen in Gravity Falls. They can be unexpected, or be downright obvious. Most of the time, they are not strangers at all, but a person related to you somehow. But, it is not impossible that they are not related to you, and that is perfectly acceptable. _

_In my case, the stranger I saw was indeed related to me, and apparently it was my long-lost brother that had died many years ago. He had come back to me for-_

"Boring!" I shut the book in sheer anger. Why didn't this guy draw a comic book to explain his problem with his long-lost uncle or whatever it was? It was so boring! Suddenly, Dipper started to awaken, and in panic I hid the book under my Duck-Tective cotton sheets. Grunkle Stan had "bought" them for me after I got an award at school one year. Dipper didn't even glance my way when he got out of bed. He didn't even notice the book for crying out loud! He just ignored me as he went downstairs in his pajamas. I sighed in relief and made my way to the dresser to put the book back, so he wouldn't notice I had it later on. As soon as the book was laid just as it was before on the dresser, I saw her.

The person in my dreams, right outside a window.

Just staring right at me.

At first, I thought it was a mirage. I was hallucinating. This would be all another attempt from this crazy person to try to scare me. Well, haha to them! I just walked down the stairs as if nothing happened. This was probably one of my unremembered childhood fears, that had come back for some psychological reason.

But then, when I went to a party that night, everything I thought changed instantly.

When I walked into the mansion entrance at Pacifica's house, it definitely looked normal. People were partying, trying to break down the crystal chandelier that hung at a high distance above, and there was a lot of loudness and talking. Soon, Pacifica approached me with a worried look on her face. I was almost positive it was a makeup problem, but then I realized that she looked as normal as ever. Well, as normal as Pacifica Northwest could be.

"Hon, we need to talk," she announced quietly so no one else in the room could hear as she tugged on my pink sweater dress to go upstairs. We passed a lot of people, and it seemed like it was forever until we got to her room. When she opened the door, there was a game of Spin the Bottle going on.

"Why are you people here?" she screamed, starling the people. She was so mad that random strangers were in her room that she threw her diamond covered hairbrush at the people and shut the door when the last one ran out the door. Then, her attention shifted to me. "Why are you, like dating Gideon?" she asked in a panicky voice. "I thought you were, like over him. Our popularity is like, on the line!"

"Gideon?" I questioned, trying my hardest not to throw up on the bedroom floor. "First off, I haven't dated since Gideon. Second off, I wouldn't be dating Gideon if I were dating someone! And third off, WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SUGGEST THAT!?"

"Really, Mabel?" Pacifica questioned. "I really like, thought you would be more honest than that. The press says that you guys are like closer than ever," she then handed me a magazine. "Page 43."

I flipped frantically to the page, hoping that this was all a prank, and that we could socialize with some cute guys downstairs, but then, shock ran through my body like a pack of wild buffalo. In the center of the heart themed page, Gideon and I were kissing at the restaurant table. Okay, I was definitely scarred for life right then. Gideon was kissing me, and I had nothing do with that creep anymore. "How is this possible?" I screamed. "I was at home yesterday!"

"Mabel, why are you lying?" Pacifica asked me disapprovingly. "You are, like never this dishonest!"

"It's not me!" I cried, plopping down anxiously on the fluffy cloud-like carpet. Pacifica then kneeled next to me and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"It was you," she told me. "There is no way that it could've been anyone else."

**A/N: Did you like it? Tell me in the reviews! Bye now!**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: OMG! I can't believe so many of you guys like this story! 5 reviews already? Wow! Anyways, let me do some review responses... (Sorry if this annoys some of you. I like doing this!)**

**Review Responses: **

**Jake Nickleby- I am so happy you like it! Thanks for being so supportive! :)**

**TheBigZ1- It is somewhere along that line... HOW DID YOU KNOW? (jk!)**

**Guest- Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it! :)**

**Mabel-Sparkles-Rainboots- Glad you like it! And yes, Pacifica ****_is_**** being a troll right now! :DDDD (insert troll song here) And stay tuned, maybe your question will be answered... :)**

**Okay, that's all for now! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls! Thanks!**

"Mabel," Pacifica tried to calm me down. "It's okay if you like Gideon,"

"No!" I interrupted, bolting up from my sitting position on the carpet. "I will NEVER LIKE GIDEON AGAIN after what he tried to do to my brother. NEVER AGAIN, PACIFICA!"

"Mabel, are you like, okay?" Pacifica asked me, standing up along with me. "Do you want some water or like, something like that?"

"No," I responded briskly as I walked out of the room and into the hallway which was crowded with people dancing and having fun, the complete opposite thing I was doing. "I'm fine, I just need to lie down at the Mystery Shack."

"Okay," Pacifica waved goodbye as she watched me walk down the hall. "Text me later when you get there!"

I waved bye to Pacifica with a half-smile half-grimace and walked out of her mansion. No one actually noticed me leave expect for Pacifica, and for tonight, I was okay with that. They would probably just annoy me saying, "How's Gideon?" and that poop. How could this happen? I was home last night. No one else could have been with him expect for...

No. It couldn't happen. That freaky reflection... THING of mine would know better to date that Southern creep. Unless she was a creep too, which was definitely possible. She freaked me out the first twenty times; I guess she could've dated Gideon.

But I wouldn't be too happy about that, knowing it was my _thing_ and that _thing _was dating Gideon. It would be too cliche. Gideon would think it was me, I would end up dating him, and the world would go cray cray! And so would I! Ugh, it's just too much to think about.

I walked down the streets that were lined by pine trees and dimly lit street lights to get to the Mystery Shack. I felt uncomfortable walking by myself, but at the same time, it felt kind of relaxing. Well, relaxing when you're not thinking about getting murdered or anything like that. Which I wasn't. I was just happy to be by myself without that thing next to me.

Well, that victory was spoken too soon because when I turned to my left to look at the pine trees, I saw her walking next to me.

I didn't dare say anything. Who knew what the heck she was capable of doing to my life. She even wore the same clothes for crying out loud! The same exact sparkly sweater I had made for the party was the exact same one she was wearing. I wanted to scream. There was someone intruding my life. She could do anything she wanted and the entire world could blame it all on me. She already tricked the world into thinking I am with Gideon again, who says she can't also rob a bank and let the entire world think it was me?

That's when I looked at her. Her hazel eyes quickly darted towards mine for a millisecond, but then quickly turned back to the sidewalk and the night sky, her brunette hair bouncing off her sweater with every step she took. She looked friendly, just like me. But we were different. She was pure evil inside. I was pure light and cheerful. I guess you could say that we were peanut butter and jelly; we were both opposites and stuff. But when you get to the part where they need each other to make a good sandwich, that's when I disagree. I could do perfectly well without her. She was no more than a waste of my thoughts and time.

But, then I glanced at her again and thought differently. She was exactly like me, if you take away the personality part. We were both Mabel. Her and I. Same brown hair. Same hazel eyes. Same sweater. Same Smile Dip obsession. Both of us were the same.

"Hi," I said blankly to the stranger next to me. Maybe if we became friends, she would stop ruining my reputation. I did the same thing with Pacifica to become friends with her, how hard could it be with this one?

"Hello," she responded back to me. I was surprised at her voice; I expected it to be the same, but it was slightly different than mine. It had a bit more, umm, how should I put it? She had a _silky_ tone to her voice. You know? The long extension to your words? Um, never mind, then.

"I'm Mabel," I introduced myself. I blushed soon after, knowing it was so stupid to introduce myself to someone who already knew who you were.

She simply laughed at my introduction and I got chills. Even being around her felt creepy. My sweater was suddenly getting colder, even though it was warm just seconds ago. I was sweating without warning. My heart was pounding and I felt as if I was going to faint. She changed every bit of me with that evil laugh.

The Mystery Shack was right in front of me. I tried to run to it but I felt a cold arm grab me back to where I was on the sidewalk. I gulped. I had no where to go.

"Where do you think you're going, Mabel?" she questioned evily, her hazel eyes piercing into my soul. She was just so...evil! I was terrified. There was no one else here but me and this stranger. "We have a lot to talk about."

"W-What do y-you mean?" I stuttered, silently hoping someone would come and notice me with this girl.

"You ruined my life!" she screamed at me, making me feel small and helpless in her presence. "You replaced me!"

"I don't know w-what you're t-talking about!" I cried, sobbing onto the sidewalk. So much for being the alpha twin. "I d-don't know!"

Suddenly, as if someone heard my plead for help, Wendy's maroon pick-up truck pulled over. Before Wendy could see, the girl grimaced at me and then vanished right into the air. I was speechless. But all I could do is hug Wendy and make up some weird lie that I twisted my ankle while on my way to Pacifica's party.

The drive to the Mystery Shack was quick, since we were close, and I thanked Wendy a bunch of times before she drove off with her friends. I breathed a huge breath of relief as I walked onto the porch, and I went inside.

The air was surprisingly warm in the shack for a summer evening, but I didn't mind that much. I walked freely through the shack until I got to the stairs which reached to me and Dipper's room. I walked upstairs, opened the door, and saw Dipper crying on his bed. I walked over and surprised him with a hug in hopes of making him feel better, but he shoved me to the ground forcefully, knocking the wind out of me. Once I caught my breath, I stared up at him with huge eyes starting to tear up. I felt sadder than when Waddles was won by Pacifica. My brother just pushed me to the ground without a good reason. Only mean brothers did that. Not Dipper. He would never.

"D-Dipper?" I tapped his shoulder, hoping for an answer to his stress and pain. He slapped my hand away hard and I winced in pain.

"Go away," he told me, not even looking at my hurt expression.

"W-Why?" I responded. "This is m-my room t-too!" I tried to sound like an alpha twin but he shot me back down again.

"I SAID GET **OUT**!" he yelled at me.

"W-Why?!" I yelled back, trying to keep myself from crying right there on the spot. He would never talk to me this way. Something must've happened. And it must've been my fault if there was a problem.

He stayed silent as he breathed heavily. I let a few silent tears flow down, in hopes of making him feel guilty and apologetic, but it didn't work. He just stared at me with angry and harmful eyes and waited until I got up and left the room.

And that's exactly what I did. I ran to the bathroom, locked the door, and sat on the floor and cried. Suddenly, I felt a cold hand grasp my shoulder. I slapped it away.

"Get out, whoever you are," I told the other Mabel. "Leave me alone and don't come back."

And, without a trace, she went.

Leaving me alone in the bathroom with nothing but tears to shed.

**A/N: I just want to say thank you so much for supporting this story already. This is only my second chapter and I have five reviews? You guys are the best! :DD Stay tuned, because a certain "widdle ol" person is coming in the next chapter. Bye! :)**


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: OMG! Fifteen reviews! I cannot believe this! You people are the bomb! Not literally, you know what I mean...**

**Anyways, REVIEW RESPONSE TIME!**

**Review Responses:**

**Mabel-Sparkles-Rainboots- Don't worry! Dipper's anger will all be explained in this chapter. (P.S- I sorta cried too writing that chapter. You're not alone! :))**

**Alisi Thorndyke- Before I begin my response, I just want to say what an honor it is to have you review my work. (Before I got my account I read your work nonstop! :) Okay, back to my response. Thanks so much for your ideas! I really like them and I hope to use these ideas in my story! :)**

**SmileDipGal612- Thank you! I think the cover picture fit in with the story! Glad you like it!**

**Jake Nickleby- Thank you so much! Your review was amazing! Thanks for being a really awesome supporter! **

**Robastar34- Here you go! :) And I like lollipops too!**

**And since all the other reviews were all like "Please Update!" and stuff like that, all I have to say is here you go guys! Thanks for supporting this!**

**Okay, now back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this here fiction. Thanks y'all.**

I cried for hours. I just kept sobbing and sobbing, letting the tears fall down like raindrops on the sidewalk. Why was Dipper doing this to me? He was never like this, and when I say never, I mean _never_. Dipper was always the best brother you could ask for. He was always so nice, and supportive, and happy, and, well, another word that described him. I didn't know what I was doing wrong that could make him blow up like that. I was just being the thing I always was; Mabel Pines. And he never had a problem with that until now.

Why was he acting so weird all of a sudden? Did he have a good reason he was mad at me? Or is he just being mean to me because he thinks I'm... _silly_?

I shook my head frantically as soon as I thought that last question. Dipper would never think I was silly; I was just like all the other girls in Gravity Falls. I was fun, slightly crazy, and I still had charm in me even on my most un-charming days.

But then, I thought of something that I hadn't thought of before. And it was definitely scarier than Dipper thinking I was silly.

What if that _thing_ did something bad to Dipper and he thought it was me? What if that was the reason why he was hating my guts right now?

"No," I thought out loud. My eyes widened as I thought of all the bad things "I" could've done to my brother. I jumped up from my supposedly comfortable seat on the floor and unlocked the door with a turn of my wrist. I rushed out of the doorway towards the bedroom which Dipper and I shared and peeked through a crack in the door.

My eyes widened as I saw that... _thing_ start yelling at Dipper. I felt my heart shatter into a billion and twelve pieces as I saw Dipper starting to cry because of the insults _she_ was dishing out at him.

"You are the weirdest _freak_ I have ever met in my life!" I heard her say. "Pack your bags and go back to wherever the heck I'm _not_. You are the _worst brother ever_!"

Dipper opened his mouth to say something, but then I jumped out of my hiding spotwithout any warning from my body. As they both turned to look at me, I saw the other Mabel stare at me with an evil glint in her hazel eyes. I felt immobilized for a second, but then I remembered that this was my chance to show her that I was tougher than what she took me for.

"Stop it!" I yelled, trying to sound serious. "Dipper's the best brother ever! Stop lying to him!" I soon turned to Dipper. "Dippingsauce," I started. "This person is faking everything. She's not the real Mabel, I am."

"No!" she screamed. "_I_ am the real Mabel. You can't prove anything."

"Liar!" I cried. Tears were coming out again, and I couldn't stop them this time. "Stop trying to take over my life! Y-You aren't Mabel Pines. I am."

Those last two sentences made the room fill with silence. The other Mabel was stunned, and my spirits lifted high even though I was tearing up on the outside. Maybe that was all it took to stand up to my latest fear.

Or maybe it wasn't. She pinned me up against the wall and I struggled to get out of her grasp. Once again, not being the alpha twin anymore.

"Listen," she warned me. "There is only room for one Mabel in this world. And that's me. So get out of my way, or a disaster beyond your nightmares will happen."

"You're right," I told her, trying to sound sincere. "There is only room for one Mabel in this world," I watched as her face softened into a evil grin. Well, then she didn't hear the end yet. "But that Mabel is me," I finished.

Her face twisted into an expression of unimaginable anger. Her eyes narrowed and inspected me with no sign of mercy or forgiveness and her hands cuffed my hands against the wall tighter and tighter until I saw my hands turn white. "You've been warned, Mabel," she whispered so Dipper couldn't hear what she was threatening me. "Don't say that I didn't warn you about some unwanted events."

She vanished into thin air again and I sighed in relief. I turned over to Dipper to see if he was okay, but by the look on his face I could tell he wasn't.

"D-Dipper?" I asked sheepishly, walking closer to him.

"M-Mabel," he quietly said my name. "What happened?" he asked me suddenly. I wasn't prepared to tell him everything I knew but I was so relieved that he was okay. I ran up to him and gave him a hug. It wasn't a "awkward sibling hug" that I gave him like we did most of the time, but it was actually a true sibling hug, that actually meant something. He hugged me back as soon as I went up to him and I knew that everything was okay. And at that moment, that was good enough for me.

"Dipper," I whimpered into his shirt as he squeezed me tighter. "S-She's trying to steal my life,"

"Mabel," he interrupted me as he pulled me out of our hug. "Do you know why she's doing this?"

I shook my head. I couldn't think of any reason why she was doing this to me. She just popped up into my life like an evil jack-in-the-box! And the worst part was that I didn't even know what she was here for. She just kept telling me, "It's all your fault," and that stuff. How was I supposed to know what she was talking about?

"I'm sorry, Mabel," Dipper apologized, pulling me back into his arms. "I-I was being such a jerk, and none of this would've happened if I didn't ignore you that one time you asked for my help,"

"It's fine," I interrupted with a blank tone. I didn't want Dipper to feel this way. It wasn't his fault he was like that before. It was all hers. Her fault. Nothing to it. I pulled myself away from Dipper's hug and started to get up from the bed, getting ready to go outside for a while to clear my mind. Right when I got up, my head started pounding and I started to get dizzy.

"Mabel," Dipper started. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I responded, unclear if I really meant what I said. My heart started beat faster suddenly and I felt like I was going to pass out. The room was spinning quickly around me as I struggled to walk out of the room.

"Mabel, you're not okay, are you?" Dipper stared at me with a serious expression as I fell to the floor. I swear, Dipper could read me like a book. Maybe that was the result of him reading so many of them. But that theory could wait. Right now I was close to passing out right there on the wood. I felt sweat drip down my hair and into my eyes as I blinked rapidly, trying to make some sense out of all of this nonsense.

"N-No," I tried to say to Dipper. My vision was getting blurry and I couldn't see that well anymore, and then, it all stopped. I was sprawled out on the floor with no recognition of any of my surroundings, and my heart started to slow down. I thought I was asleep but then I realized that I was probably unconscious. In my mind I silently cried. Was this the end of me?

* * *

"Hey, Marshmella," a familiar voice called out from my black thoughts. Gideon.

"Gideon, leave me alone," I told his voice, wherever it was.

"I can't with you like this, my sweet peach," he argued with his annoyingly calm Southern accent. Just hearing his voice made me want to curl up into a tiny kitten-like ball and die. Wait, this was the same exact guy who kidnapped me and almost killed my brother. What I said before was an understatement. What I meant to say was _I_ _will always hate Gideon Gleeful. Always. _Well, close enough to how I really feel inside.

"Why are you here?" I tried to change the subject before he started calling me every single stupid, meaningless nickname on his ever-growing list of nicknames for me.

"Telepathy," he answered nonchalantly, as if breaking into someone else's thoughts were no big deal.

"Do you do this all the time?"

"Maybe," Gideon emphasized his answer. What did I ever see in him?

"Listen, just get out of my life, and never come back, okay?" I snapped. "I have bigger problems do deal with right now."

"Like your twin?"

"No, Dipper's okay now. He just had a misunderstanding with me."

"I meant your other twin."

"What do you mean?" I squeaked unintentionally.

"I mean your sister."

"I don't have a sister," I pointed out. "I thought you knew that already, Gideon."

"Oh, Mabel, you don't realize it do you?" Gideon giggled.

"Realize what?"

"That girl that's been following you, Mabel," Gideon took a deep breath in as he prepared to tell me everything I wanted to know from the moment this whole fiasco started.

"Is your sister."

**A/N: Dun dun dun dun! Sorry I didn't update as quickly as I should've, I was really busy. But anyways, I'm back now, and you got your chapter! All I can tell you is, FAREWELL MY GOOD PEOPLE! :DD REMEMBER THAT AARDVARKS AND CAMELS AREN'T FOR SLEDDING! Bye guys! You rock! :))) **


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: Hey hey hey! Wassup my good people? Here is your favorite writer person coming to you with a new chapter! YAY! Before I get into Mabel's situation again, I want to shout out a fantasical story that you all should read! It's called Child of Destiny by Alisi Thorndyke. READ IT! It's so so so so good! (I would post more so's but right now I'm tired.) **

**I have an important message regarding Review Response Time. I will not be doing it anymore because I'm getting too many reviews to respond to, and they are all so good! But, I promise you that I will do it occasionally, like in a special chapter. For right now, though, just remember that I appreciate you reviewing and supporting this story. THANK YOU! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. Thank you.**

I had a slightly younger twin brother named Dipper Pines. He had short brown hair and a slightly darker eye color than me. He always wore his favorite blue pine tree hat that he got from his first year at Gravity Falls. And he was my only sibling.

But this thing that was haunting me was my _sister_?

"There has to be a mistake," I told Gideon. "She couldn't be my sister."

"But she is, my sweet," Gideon smirked. "That's why she's after you."

"No," I refused to consider the fact that my worst nightmare could possibly be related to me.

"Yes," Gideon countered. "Look ahead of you, what do you see?"

I turned around in my thoughts and then looked ahead. "I see black," I snapped at Gideon. But then, I saw something emerge from the black shadows of my imagination. I saw what looked like Dipper and I when we were younger. We were sprawled out on the carpet playing with building blocks. Dipper was chewing on one of them and I was building a castle. But then, I saw someone else, who was the same age as me in the vision. She had the same hair, same eyes, and the same outfit, down to the last stitch on her sweater.

I panicked. She actually was my sister. Gideon wasn't lying. I watched in pure horror as the years changed in the vision. I looked as we all grew up together, kindergarten graduation, first grade, second grade, and so on up until third grade. That's when I saw what happened. Why she was so angry at me. Why my life was getting stolen by her.

Because at the start of third grade, my mom gave her up for adoption.

Why my mom gave her up for adoption? I didn't have a clue. She was doing oh-so well with us before, but yet, I watched as she was taken into the adoption agency, and was left there by my mom and dad. And the weird part was that I had no memory of her. I never remembered any sister in my life. Never.

"See? Now you know," Gideon stated blankly as I looked on at the painful memories fade into the blackness of my mind. "Now you know about Charlotte."

"Charlotte?" I asked, knowing it was a stupid question to ask.

"Your sister's name. Charlotte Marie Pines."

"I knew that."

"Then, why did you ask?"

"Because I'm confused."

And just like that, everything in my mind went silent. I assumed Gideon left out of frustration, but after thinking about Gideon all those other years, I decided to just leave it at the fact he left. Plus, there were bigger things on my mind than the reason why Gideon left.

Like the fact I had a sister.

Suddenly, I felt someone grasp me by my shoulders and shake me around violently. I opened my eyes without warning and only saw my brother, Dipper Pines. The only sibling I've ever known. And the only one there ever would be. Unless...

* * *

"Mabel!" Dipper screamed with joy as he wiped some lone tears of the side of his cheek. "Y-You're awake!"

"Yeah, I am," I nervously laughed as Dipper squeezed me so hard I couldn't breathe. I think he had picked up my nervous tone because he wiggled out of our hug and stared at me with those loving, compassionate eyes he always took with him wherever he went. I breathed in softly and then prepared to ask him a question that I knew he had to answer. "Dipper? Do you remember Charlotte?" I asked him.

I could've sworn he widened his eyes a little when I said Charlotte, but he turned away quickly and shook his head no. I could tell he was lying. He definitely lied to me.

"Dipper, I know you know Charlotte."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know as well as I do, Dipper! You probably know more than me!"

"I don't know what the heck you are talking about!"

"Yes, you do!"

"Besides, if I did know a Charlotte, I wouldn't be lying to you like this!"

"I know you're just lying to me Dipper. You know that Charlotte's back. You know she wants to replace me! You know more than you know!"

"That makes no sense, Mabel."

"I don't care! You remember her, her name was Charlotte! She was our sister! She got put up for adoption in third grade but before that we were all so close and now she wants to kill me! Well, not exactly kill me but still! You have to remember Charlotte, right?"

"Mabel, I don't know what you are talking about. There is no Charlotte and there never was one."

"You liar!"

"Liar, how am I a liar?" I am not the one who made up a family member!"

I breathed in heavily and then took in what he said. Was he right? Was this just something Gideon put into my head? No, it's impossible, I saw it with my own eyes. Charlotte's real. I know she is. She was with us since birth. She was unnatural, yes but she was still one of us.

"Gideon showed me everything when I was asleep. She was there with us since birth, playing trains and watching the first episode of Duck-tective. Charlotte Marie Pines does exist."

"How did you know?" Dipper questioned me, turning back to face _my_ face.

"Know what?"

"Her middle name."

"So, she does exist!" I shouted, partially happy and partially scared.

"I'm not saying she does exist, just how did you know Marie was her middle name?"

"You're practically saying she does exist!"

"No."

"Yeah you are!"

"No, it wasn't saying she does exist. I'm just asking if she did exist how did you know her middle name was Marie?!"

"You are just saying she does exist, give it up, Dipper!"

"Okay fine," Dipper gave up, turning back around to face the blank wooden wall ahead of him. "You caught me. Charlotte exists."

"Why would you lie to me about it though?"

"I can't tell you, because you should ask her about it. I can't tell you."

"B-But-"

"Mabel, you're still worried, aren't you?"

"Yeah," I answered sheepishly as he got up from our position on the floor. "But I'll get over it, I promise."

"You stayed awake for twelve nights straight, and you just admitted to your fear just now," Dipper countered. "And I probably made it worse by confirming she's real and related to us."

"Dipper, it's none of your business, okay? Leave me alone!" I screamed at him. I slapped my hand across my mouth as I realized what I just said. All those times I asked for help, he was finally giving it to me, and I was just pushing him away. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the reaction he was going to give me, but then I felt his hands wrapping me into another hug. "I'm sorr-"

"It's okay, Mabel," he reassured me, cutting me off. "It's okay, you're safe with me now. No one can hurt you when you're with me or anyone else."

I tried to believe what Dipper said but I couldn't. Being around Dipper or anyone else would be dangerous for them. They could get hurt, or killed, or something else worthy of being on this list! I couldn't risk to have that happen to anyone. I pushed away from his hug after a while and turned my head so that it focused on the splinter filled floor. Dipper left, thinking it was just my alone time or something, and I was by myself in the room. I drove my hand slightly above the splinter-filled wood floor and waited for Charlotte to reappear. I had some questions for her. Or more importantly; one very specific one.

Eventually, she did appear, but just as I was about to give up. She appeared right beside me and I prepared myself for every one of my question's answers.

"Y-You're my s-sister," I started off, barely pronouncing the last word. "Charlotte."

"Yes," she responded.

"What happened on the day before third grade?" I questioned abruptly, trying to to make it sound like an everyday question.

"Your mother decided to put me up for adoption because she 'couldn't afford' to take care of two kids," Charlotte sneered. She examined me as she talked. "Looks like you and Dipper dearest are doing just fine."

My heart dropped when I realized that Dipper was related to her as well. Looked like this was another job for the Mystery Twins.

"I knit my own stuff," I muttered, trying to change the subject.

"For fun," Charlotte noted. I blushed, knowing she was right.

"Not all the time," I lied, shifting my feet uncomfortably. "Sometimes I do it because we can't afford new clothes all the time."

"Liar!" Charlotte screamed, pushing me down to the floor. I looked up at her face as she stood over me, staring directly into my tiny fragile heart. "You were always Mother's favorite! It was never 'Charlotte', it was always 'Mabel'! Mabel this, Mabel that. You replaced me!"

"I didn't mean to!" I cried, trying to sound pity-worthy. "I really didn't!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Mabel," Charlotte whispered as she started to disappear in the air. "Keep telling yourself that."

"Wait, I need to ask you something!" I tried to make her come back. But she ignored me and vanished and once again I was all alone.

I looked down at the floor as Charlotte's last words echoed in my mind. Was she trying to help me there? By telling me to keep thinking that I didn't do anything? No way. She would never help me. After what happened on the way to Pacifica's party and just now with her pushing me to the floor, it seemed impossible.

"But, we are sisters," I remembered as I got up from the ground. "That will never change."

When I walked downstairs I saw Dipper on the couch reading his book for the five-hundredth time and Grunkle Stan was preparing some popcorn in the kitchen. I saw that the TV was unwatched and alone in the living room, playing some sappy old soap-opera Grunkle Stan was probably watching, but I didn't bother to turn it off. I just left it on as I passed by and decided to go outside for a few minutes. I needed to clear my mind.

Just as I was walking outside, I felt a blast of a nice summer breeze cool my fears instantly. I definitely picked the right day to go outside and be the real Mabel Pines. Not the one who was scared to go anywhere by herself, but the Mabel Pines who was fearless and silly. That's right, I called myself silly. No one was gonna bring me down today.

As I was twirling around outside, I bumped into someone. I fell backwards onto the grass preparing to apologize but when I opened my eyes, I just about puked on the floor. Gideon was right in front of me, with his ugly creeper face that reminded me of a cow that got his face ran over by a bus.

"Hello, my sweet," he greeted me with his stupid Southern accent. "Good thing you're here. Because we have a lot to talk about."

**A/N: OOH, A CLIFFIE! Great! Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I probably won't be updating for a while because I need to catch up on some things but I'll make it an effort to give you guys one heck of a chapter next time! Bye! :) **


End file.
